The Way of the Paladin
by Guardian Master
Summary: Kevin Blast a normal teenager, seeks to be Kaiser of Duel Academy, but first he must go through all the tests and trials Duel Academy can put him through.OC uses Original Cards
1. Duel Academy's Welcome

Authors Note: Alright here is a truth, I decided to rewrite 'Path to a True Duelist.' All aside from the names, decks and whatnot it'll remain the same.

Chapter 1: Duel Academy's Welcome

'Duel Academy the home of the next generation, maybe you'd like to be a card designer or the future King of Games' Kaiba said on the movie that a mom, dad and a teenage boy with a spokesman was watching.

"Seems a tad extreme for them to build a school around a simple card game." The dad said the boy turned around pleading eyes.

"Can I go please!!" he asked.

"I don't know you'll be alone." The father said

"That's not true." The other man in a suit and tie said. "There will be Teachers, other students and our faculty." He said.

"If that's what you want to do son, you have our support." His mother told him.

"Here son, I got you these.." the father said as he held out a stack of cards about 20 of them. "I heard these were rare and got them all off of eBay."

"Thanks Dad!" the boy shouted.

"Well kid, See you at the test's" he said as he walked out the door shaking the kids hand.

00-00

The boy now 15 years old sat in the bleachers. Watching the other duels getting his mind ready. 'Dad, Mom I will make you proud.' He thought to himself. He had messy brown hair a pair of black pants with a green shirt and a camouflage jacket he had a Battle City Duel Disk strapped on over his jackets sleeve as he shuffled his deck.

He looked down at a boy who used Dark World Monsters, then at another boy who had a Infernal Flame Emperor and a Levia-Dragon – Daedalus. The third arena had a boy who was using the Battery Monsters with a Super Conductor Tyrano. He then looked at the fourth arena and saw a girl with a Element Valkyria, Element Dragon and a Element Soldier.

'This group seems interesting.' He said leaning forward to watch the third boy win the duel. 'He's good, gotta face him later on.'

"Attention will Kevin Blast please report to Duel Arena 3! I repeat will Kevin Blast Report to Duel Arena 3"

The boy got up and nodded 'Lets Kick it' he said to himself as he readied his duel disk.

Going down the stairs Kevin passed the Ascending duelist, Kevin couldn't help but snicker mentally at the lightning formation of his hair. Kevin waved keeping his game face on as he got to the arena he faced the man that had come to his house that day a year ago. "Whoa no way!"

"I guess fate works in weird ways." He said as he activated his disk.

"I guess so, so anyway." Kevin said his disk going from standby to active mode.

"Lets Duel!" they said in unison

Proctor- 4000

Kevin- 4000

"Alright here I go," Kevin said drawing a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse attack mode (1700/1650)" he started as the warrior appeared he wore Navy Blue and Gold armor wearing a shield and a spear. "That's all she wrote."

The proctor drew and nodded. "I set a monster in defensive mode and call it a turn." He said.

Kevin blinked but drew and looked at his newest card. "Sweet, I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)" he said "Now attack with Lightning Sword." He shouted as the muscular warrior with a long flowing cape shouted flying over only to dissolve.

"You attacked my Man Eater Bug! Destroying your warrior." He shouted as he drew. "I summon out my Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) and play Multiplication of Ants sacrificing my Hopper to get two Insect Tokens (500/1200)." He shouted. "That's not all now I get to summon out a Insect and I get Saber Beetle. (2400/600) Attack him directly!" he shouted as the 3 monsters hit Kevin in the gut, knocking him off his feet.

Proctor-4000

Kevin-600

Kevin groaned as he forced himself up. 'I can't let my mother and father down.' He thought to himself. 'Dad you trusted me with half of this deck and I will use it!.' He got up and drew. "I summon Paladin Dragon!" Kevin shouted as a crystal dragon appeared and roared (1800/1200).

00-00

"What the where did he get a Paladin Dragon there are hardly any of them in the world?" the lightning haired kid said. As the boy who used the Dark World Monsters turned and faced the arena that Kevin was in.

"Impossible, I've been searching for those for 5 years and could never get one." He shouted.

00-00

"Paladin Dragon Attack him directly!" Kevin shouted as the dragon dove past his monsters and hit the proctor in the gut. (900/1200)

Proctor-3100

Kevin-600

"Now my Dragon vanishes and leaves my Paladin Komodo!" (700/1800) he said as a Albino Komodo Dragon appeared in front of Kevin. "I'll place two cards face down and call it a turn." He said as two face down cards appeared.

"I've won Kid, just admit it."

"Not a chance." Kevin spat out, causing the proctor to step back.

"Fine," the proctor said as he drew. "Saber Beetle attack!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" Kevin shouted as the Beetle rammed into a barrier.

Proctor-3100

Kevin-3000

"I end my turn with that."

Kevin drew and looked at his card, 'Talk about timing.' He said as he slapped the card onto his disk. "I summon a second Paladin Komodo in defensive mode (700/1800) and now my monsters are safe."

The proctor drew and looked at his card. 'No good.' He thought as he looked up "Pass."

The boy drew and looked at his newest monster. 'wow talk about top decking!' he shouted mentally. "I summon Paladin Defender in defensive mode" he said as a man made out of white bricks appeared and knelt down (100/2500) "Go ahead."

The proctor drew and smiled. "I activate Lightning Vortex!" he discarded his Insect Queen as a ball of lightning formed and shattered into his monsters. "Now you'll fail."

"Not quite, I activate Paladin's Honor." He shouted, as a New Paladin Defender appeared. "When a monster with Paladin in its name is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon a monster with that same name."

"Dang it!" he shouted.

Kevin drew and looked at his newest card, 'This is good…but I gotta stop that Beetle first!' he said as he looked over his hand. 'This could help.'

"I sacrifice my Defender to summon Voltech Paladin!" he said as a man in white armor with a sword shaped like lightning. (2400/900) "Attack his token!" Kevin shouted.

00-00

"Look at that Rioko, you could use that card." The boy that used the Dark World Monsters laughed out.

"Shut up Vic." Rioko shouted back.

Vic shook his head and looked at another boy and they both walked off.

00-00

Proctor- 1200.

Kevin-3000

"Nice move but to bad on your part."

"Why? I've won. You see Voltech has this neat little ability that when he destroys a monster, he can attack once again."

"Wait what!?" he shouted.

"Yep Voltech Paladin attack Thunder Surge Slash!" Kevin shouted as the Voltech attacked the second Token.

Proctor-0

Kevin-3000

Kevin raised his open palm to his face and closed it into a fist smirking. "End Game." He said.

Everyone around him was in awe, at the Paladin Deck. Soon a single student started clapping then the remainder clapped as well as Kevin looked up and waved to everyone. "Title of Kaiser here I come!" he shouted to himself.

00-00

"So the kid thinks he's all that because of some Paladin cards. My Dark World Deck will crush him." Vic said as he walked off.

"You're just Jealous." They boy who used the Levia Dragon and Infernal Flame Emperor said as a boot hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Kiro!" Vic shouted. "This boy is mine." He shouted.


	2. The Savitri Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh

Chapter 2: The Savitri Sisters

Having it been two weeks since classes officially started, many students have found themselves on a daily routine, most of them being in bed by the time Midnight rolled around.

The ground was covered in a soft fog. One of the lights of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm remained on. Kevin sat at his desk looking at a computer screen, displayed on the screen was a list of all the Paladin Monsters, the cards Kevin himself featured in his deck.

Kevin leaned over and began to scribble some notes down on a side sheet of paper. "That's great and all, but where on earth did Pegasus find the inspiration to create these cards?" he asked himself. "If I'm going to do this 5 page report on them…I need to learn all I can about them." He leaned back in his chair, balancing a pencil on his lip. _'The paper is due in three days and I can't find the most important part about these cards!' _He thought to himself.

Kevin then looked down at the time at the bottom right (Him facing it) of the screen. 1:56am. "Oh great as if that's not bad enough I have class in 6 Hours. As well as the paper due in a day now." He muttered to himself. He put the paper in a folder and set the folder into a binder before walking to his bed, he removed his blazer and set it on the back of his chair before going into the bathroom and walking out in his pajama's he then walked over to his bed. Lying down and turning off the lamp.

00-00

The Next Morning

Kevin sat in the Ra's Headmaster class; he lazily sat in his chair taping the pencil against the table. _'Give me a break…this guy is dull!' _Kevin shouted mentally. He then looked ahead to see the demonstrated Math problem, Kevin quickly wrote it down and solved it. _'Math has always been a breeze for me.'_ He thought with a cocky smirk.

"Now can someone tell me what we do next…Mr. Vanhemer, please tell the class what do we do next." The teacher asked the person who sat next to Kevin.

Vic stood up and looked at the problem at hand. "Erm…"

"Pst! Take away like terms." Kevin whispered. Vic glared at him.

"I know _that!_" Vic hissed under his breath, he then cleared his throat. "You take away the Like terms." Vic said with a confident grin.

"Very good." Sparky VanSickle the Ra Yellow Dorm leader said with a smile. "You may be seated."

Vic eased back and sighed out of relief. Kevin just smiled.

"And then you get the missing number or M as we put it on one side, so we Divide and its M12, Any Questions?" Sparky asked before the bell rang. "Well I think you guys have enough to do so Class Dismissed."

Kevin rushed out of there. _'That class always takes forever!'_ he continued to speak mentally. "Now I can go back to my dorm and finish that paper." He muttered to himself before bumping into someone. "_Oof." _He grunted as he hit someone the collision knocking him down he rubbed the back his head. "Ow…Hey watch." Kevin never finished his sentence, as a beautiful brunette turned around to face him. "Oh excuse me." He said softly standing up then looked at her. "Hey wait I know you…you're."

"Dawn Savitri." She said softly. "This is my Sister Hazel Savitri." She said pointing to the Obelisk blue female standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Names Kevin Blast." He said softly holding out his hand, "Gah!" he said as he was pushed aside.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Vic." Vic said with a confident bow. He looked up at the girls.

Dawn wore a female blue outfit; she had soft blue eyes, her hair went down to her mid back, while it was tied in a high ponytail. She smiled softly.

Hazel had the same female blue outfit and had soft blonde hair, her hazel eyes were full of a fire that Kevin had never seen before.

"Vic you say, and you said you were Kevin." Dawn smiled. "That's so cool, you both were in the Top 10 of the new student body."

"We were?" Kevin and Vic asked at the same time.

"Er I mean of course I was." Vic smirked.

"So how bout it?" Dawn smiled, getting a round of Huh's from the two males. "How bout we have a tag team, me and my Sister vs. you two cuties."

Kevin blinked and looked at Vic whose face was flushed when she called him a cutie. Before Kevin could answer Vic shot over and laughed. "We accept."

"Hey wai-" before Kevin could finish his last word Vic had his arm around his neck.

"Listen here Blast, These two are cute, and why do you want to turn down these lovely ladies."

Kevin let out a sigh knowing he was beaten. "Alright." He said standing up and straightening out his blazer. He then attempted to flatten out his hair, which spiked up again. "Lets kick it ladies." He said looking at his opponents.

The two boys stood by the forest outside their duel disks strapped to their wrist. The girls across from them, the girls flashed each other a confident smile before they looked at the boys.

"Before we begin, I'll state the rules." Dawn said, "Now sharing of Strategy, or what's in your hand, you may share the field only for defending and sacrificing. Both Teams will have 8000 life points…ready?"

"Duel." All four cried out in unison.

Vic & Kevin: 8000

Dawn & Hazel: 8000

"Ladies first." Dawn cried out as she drew and looked at her hand. "Decisions, Decisions" she said softly looking through her hand. "I summon Allure Queen lvl 3 In attack mode (500/500), then I place two cards face down that's all for now."

Vic drew as Kevin looked over at him. "I activate this, Graceful Charity, I draw three and discard two, and I discard Two Beiige Vanguard of Dark World."

"Why would you tell us that?" Hazel shouted out.

Vic smirked "Because when I discard them, they are revived!" he said, as the two muscle-looking creatures appeared wielding spears. (1600/1300)

"I activate my face down card, A Rival Appears." Dawn interrupted. "So now I summon out Queen's Body Guard (1700/1200)" A army of men with swords and various other weapons walked in front of the queen. "Now you can't attack my queen."

Vic growled, "I set three cards face down and that ends my turn."

"I'm next!" Hazel shouted as she drew "I summon Element Doom in defensive mode (1500/1200)" She called as a batlike demon appeared crossing its arms over its chest then covering itself with its wings. "That's all for me."

Kevin drew his card and looked over at Vic's field. "I summon out Paladin Defender in defensive mode." (100/2500) a white man made out of bricks appeared and looked around crossing his arms over his chest and kneeling down.

"What that's it?" Vic shouted.

"I know what I'm doing." Kevin retorted.

"Here I go," Dawn said as she drew. "I activate my next face down. Queen's Aroma!" the trap card flipped up as a pink fog loomed around Kevin and Vic's field. "Here is how it works, this Trap card lowers the levels of all the monsters on my opponents side of the field by the level of my Allure Queen, that's 3 there, yet at all times the monsters have at least 1 Lvl"

"So meaning our monsters are going to be Level 1!" Vic said.

"Great you can do math. What's next going to learn to read too?" Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"Watch it you." Vic growled.

"Well as I was saying. Beiige, come to queenie." Dawn said, as the queen giggled and waved a finger at him, the Vanguard blushed fiercely as he waddled over to the Allure Queen.

"GAH BEIIGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!" Vic roared.

"He can't he's been seduced by my Queen's spell. Now I'll place this face down." Dawn said in a soft gentle tone. She signaled her turn was done.

"Then I guess I'll have to avenge my Beiige then." Vic drew. "I summon out Zure Knight of Dark World." A skeletal creature dressed in a cape appeared (1800/1500) "Attack that Queen!"

"Vic wait!" Kevin called.

"Bodyguards defend our Queen!" Dawn shouted as the men took the hit for the queen.

"What?" Vic growled under his breath.

"The Bodyguard's special ability…don't forget about it." Kevin growled.

"Beiige attack that Queen now!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Queen's Bodyguards!" Dawn shouted as the men appeared and slashed away the Vanguard.

Vic & Kevin: 7900

Dawn & Hazel: 7900

"I end my turn."

Hazel drew and looked at her newest card. "Element Saurus in defensive mode." She gave a soft nod to her sister. Who returned the Nod.

Kevin drew and looked at his card. "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!" a silver knight appeared ready for combat (1600/1000) "Now I combine him with Paladin's Blade!" Blade Knights original sword vanished as the new silver blade appeared, it looked right at home in Blade Knights hands. (2600/1000) "Now Blade Knight attack those Bodyguards!" Kevin shouted.

The Knight was all to pleased to respond. Slashing the group of men in half as they shattered.

Kevin & Vic: 7900

Dawn & Hazel: 7000

"Nice move, but to bad that its going to cost you." Dawn said as she drew. "Now I level up my Allure Queen from 3 to Level 5" (1000/1000) the queen grew in age going from a 13-year-old to a 16-year-old look. "Sister if I may?" she asked.

Hazel smiled. "Yes you may."

"You see by focusing on me my Sister allowed me to get the Tributes I needed. So I sacrifice her Element creatures to summon my Cosmo Queen!" she shouted. as a woman in blue robes appeared (2900/2450) "My deck of Royalty is taking its toll on these boys. Now Allure Queen lvl 5 Absorb Kevin's Blade Knight." The teenage queen smiled softly as she winked and blew a kiss to the Knight. Who stumbled over like a lovesick male.

"Gah!" Kevin said as he saw the sight. "Blade Knight…"

"Now then…" Dawn said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Ah yes. I activate Heavy Storm destroying all spells and trap cards." Blade Knight and Queen's Aroma shattered. As Did Vic's three facedowns. "And now I equip Magic Formula to my Queen."

"But she needs to be a Spellcaster." Vic interrupted.

"Which she is." (1700/1000) "Now then…Cosmo Queen attack Kevin's Defender Raging Cosmo Flux!" the queen clapped her hands together sending a shockwave into the Defender whom shattered apart. "Now I'll end my turn."

Vic snapped the card out of his disk and looked at his hand. "I activate Card Destruction. Now we discard our hands and redraw the same number of cards."

Dawn looked at her empty hand. "I don't have any."

"I have three." Vic stated.

"Five." Hazel said.

"Four." Kevin growled as he discarded his hand _'That was reckless, if I actually had something in my hand Vic would've cost us dearly, but I didn't.' _Kevin thought to himself. As he drew his four new cards.

"Now arise my two Sillva Warlords of Dark World and Goldd Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400 x3)" Vic chuckled Darkly. "Next I activate Gift of the Martyr Sacrificing Sillva to power up Goldd (4600) Now attack that Cosmo Queen!"

Dawn & Hazel: 5300

Kevin & Vic: 7900

"Now then, Sillva attack that Allure Queen!"

"When Magic Formula is destroyed we gain 700 life points." Dawn interrupted.

"You'll still take 600 points of Damage." Vic growled.

Dawn & Hazel: 5400

Kevin & Vic: 7900

"Sister, this duel seems a bit one sided." Hazel deadpanned.

"Don't worry. Its your turn."

Hazel drew and looked at the card. "Jackpot." She smiled.

"What?"

"I activate the spell Lightning Vortex! I discard my Element Valkyrie and destroy all face up Monsters."

"No!" Vic growled.

"Yes, now I summon Element Magician (1500/1200) Attack them directly!" Hazel called.

The white female mage nodded and chanted a spell as a explosion hit their field from the ground.

Dawn & Hazel: 5400

Kevin & Vic: 6400

"I place this face down and end my turn."

Kevin drew and looked at his card. "I summon Paladin Horseman in attack mode!"(1700/1000) Kevin shouted as the white rider appeared. "Attack that Magician!"

"Shadow Spell!" Hazel Chained. "This will stop your horseman and take 700 points off of him." (1000/1000)

"How bout you spring a Mirror Force next Kevin?" Vic taunted.

"I wouldn't have if someone didn't make me discard my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kevin shouted.

Dawn drew and looked at the boys. "I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I hold 5 cards. Then in 5 Turns I discard my hand." She drew five cards exactly. "Now I play Band of Brethren, this will me to offer up 1000 of our life points to summon out two monsters with the same type. So lets say hello to Queen's and King's Knight, and when they are on the field I can summon out Jack's Knight!" (1500/1600) (1600/1400) (1900/1000) "Queen's Knight attack that Paladin Horseman." The lady rushed forward and slashed Kevin's horseman in two.

Dawn & Hazel- 4400

Kevin & Vic- 5900

"Go my other two Knights and attack directly."

Dawn & Hazel- 4400

Kevin & Vic-2400

"Before I end my turn I activate Royal Straight, this will allow me to sacrifice my three Knights to summon Royal Straight Slasher!" (2400/1350)

"That's one powerful monster." Kevin and Vic said in unison, they gave each other a dark glare.

"Now then my final card," she pulled her card out of her hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us each to draw 6 cards."

"Where are you getting these rare cards?" Kevin asked.

"You're one to talk." Vic spat at him.

"These were a gift from my Father." Kevin retorted.

"Draw to your 6!" Hazel shouted. She had been quiet all duel and now she was finally fed up with their bickering.

Both boys drew until they held their 6 cards.

"Your turn Vic." Dawn said softly.

Vic drew and looked at his card. "I play Spell Reproduction discarding two spell cards." He discarded his Dark World Dagger and End of the World. "Now I get back Graceful Charity and draw three and discard two. "One of them was my Second Goldd, the other my Broww." He drew another card as Goldd reappeared (2300/1400) "Now then when a Dark World Monster is discarded, I can add Dark World Dagger to my hand. But I must play it. SoI combine it with Goldd (2700/1800) "Now Goldd attack that Element Magician!"

Dawn & Hazel- 3200

Kevin & Vic-2400

"I place this card face down and end my turn."

Hazel drew and looked at her newest card. "I summon Element Dragon in defensive mode." She called. As a peach dragon formed and stood defensively.

Kevin drew and looked at his newest card. "I play Paladin Dragon in attack mode!" Kevin shouted as the dragon roared.(1800/1200) "And by decreasing its attack by half I can automatically attack you directly. So attack Dawn directly!" the dragon roared and flew forward (900/1200)

Dawn & Hazel-2300

Kevin & Vic-2400

"Now my Dragon is removed and leaves back a Komodo, Paladin Komodo to be exact!" he said as the white Komodo Dragon appeared (800/1800)

Dawn drew and smirked. "I activate the effect of my Royal Straight Slasher, I discard monsters whose level is 1 through 5 and I destroy all cards on the field." She pulled out her deck. "Level 1 Winged Kuriboh, Level 2 Queen's Double, Level 3 Allure Queen lvl 3, Level 4 Fire Princess, Level 5 Allure Queen lvl 5! Now Royal Straight Slasher destroy all cards!" the monster stabbed his sword into the ground as the shock waves erupted a cloud of smoke.

"We win!" Dawn shouted as a ring flew out from the smoke and attached itself to The Slasher, causing it to explode. "Say What?"

Kevin & Vic- 0

Dawn & Hazel- 0

"I activated my Ring of Destruction just before it went to the graveyard…so it's a Draw." Vic said smugly as the smoke cleared.

The girls looked at each other and laughed, Vic looked over at Kevin who shrugged chuckling.

The girls looked at each other and waved off to Kevin and Vic, both of them put their fingers to their lips and blew both a kiss. Vic chuckled as Kevin shook his head like Vic was an idiot.

Then realization hit him. "Ah Crap that Paper!" he grabbed his book back and dashed off to his room. "Acular is going to kill me."


	3. Lord of the Envoy

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yugioh GX

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been booked with College work, Work Work, and Writers Block, hope you do enjoy.

AN 2: Please do review, I want reviews! I need reviews otherwise I don't know how to improve!

Chapter 3: The Lord of Envoy

Kevin sat back in his desk studying for the next class. He heard the door creak open as he looked up, from his book. "Whose there?"

"Hey, suite mate! What's up?" the other blue said, Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Oh how foolish of me, I forgot to tell you my name. Its Rairen."

"Rairen…you mean the #5 duelist in the academy?"

"Um…" Rairen began he looked kinda nervous and flustered at the same time. "Yes that's me."

"Cool my name is Ke-"

"Kevin Blast, the #7 student of the freshmen." Rairen said finishing Kevin off. "I do my research, and I'm quite curious…about those paladin cards…rumor has it that you own them."

"Yes, why is everyone so interested in my deck!" Kevin shouted.

"Dude do you know what you're saying?!" Rairen practically shouted, seeing the blank look on Kevin's face he sighed. "Dude, those cards are hard to find! Only 20 copies of each exist! And yet you have found each and everyone of them."

"I didn't find them my dad did." Kevin said looking at Rairen, who walked out and returned with a chair and reversed the back sitting towards it his arms on the back.

"Well your dad must be pretty good at pulls."

"I don't know." Kevin said, "I know he's got plenty of wealth, I mean, he has his own company."

"Company? What company?"

"Um…he owns Blast Fireworks."

"Wow, that company is one of the better fireworks companies."

"Yep, my dad gave them to me a year before I got here."

"Interesting…tell you what, tomorrow lets say at the time we normally have lunch we duel? In the Obelisk arena?" Rairen said. "I'll see the Paladin's in action and you'll be facing the #5 duelist here. Sound good?"

"Sure. I'm game."

"Good don't be late. And get to bed that light keeps me up!"

Kevin sighed as he clicked off the light and stumbled his way to his welcoming bed. Yet sleep couldn't come to him due to his excitement.

Kevin was up very early in the morning looking through his deck. _'If I use this in combo with this, yeah this just might work…or would Rairen be expecting it?' _"I WASN'T MADE FOR THIS KIND OF PRESSURE!" Kevin roared as he rubbed his hair fluffing it up even more. His attention was then stolen at a knock on the door. "Its open." He said.

Dawn's petite figure opened the door, her hair brushed to one side allowing it to lay over her shoulder. She leaned against the doorway due to the 'No Girls Allowed in the Rooms during night.' Rule. She looked out to see the sun peaking into his window. "Rumor has it that you and Rairen are dueling today."

"Um…yeah." Kevin said setting his free stack of cards down looking at her. "How'd you know?"

"Who doesn't know, you'll have quite the turnout." Dawn giggled, causing Kevin to slam his head on the desk. "What?"

"Nothing…That means I gotta be ready to do my best."

"Eh, if not as long as you have fun?"

"Fun?" Kevin said looking up. "Yeah, right." He said as he went back to work on his deck. Dawn smiled winking at him while his back was turned, she turned on her heel and walked out, closing the door lightly.

Kevin felt something as he looked up to see the door close; he blinked a few times then looked back down. "Now to slim it." He said as he took the stack of 60 cards and began to remove them until he got down to 40. "There now I'm ready!"

Kevin walked back over to his bed and to lie down. When he did he instantly fell asleep.

Flashback.

0-00-0

Kevin a year younger stood in his fathers office, the big black leather chair had its back to him.

"Now son, while you're at this academy, I want you to win, there is no such thing as…" his father trailed off to allow Kevin to finish off.

"Failure." Kevin said with a sigh.

"That's right, I bought you your cards, I want you to remember that!" his father turned unlike he was when they watched the movie, his face was darkened with a smirk. "Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

End Flashback

Kevin sat up panting. "I cannot fail him again…" he repeated to himself. "I won't fail…"

A large crowd gathered, as it split for the two duelists. Kevin and Rairen, Kevin had a killer look in his eyes, dead serious. Rairen looked serious just not as serious. Both took out their decks and presented them to each other, as they used the other hand pulling the deck out of the respected players hand. Both shuffled and returned them as they snapped their deck in.

Kevin stepped backwards his eyes not leaving Rairen's back.

Dawn looked on from the crowd wondering what Kevin was up to. He seemed darker than normal.

"Lets Kick It!" Kevin said drawing his hand.

"Sure squirt!" Rairen retorted as he also drew his five. Rairen then reached over pulling out his sixth card. "I summon a monster in defensive mode." He said as a face down monster card appeared. "Go ahead."

Kevin snapped the top card off of his deck and looked at his hand. His eyes bulged when he saw what he had to work with. _'No monsters!?!' _"Pass." He said looking up.

Everyone around even Rairen looked at him astonished. Rairen nodded as he drew. "I to pass."

Kevin drew and looked at his newest card. "Paladin Horseman come fourth!" He shouted as a silver armored warrior mounting a white horse appeared. (1700/1000) Kevin then pointed at the face down monster. "Get it!" he shouted.

"Thank you for striking my Sangan."(1000/600) He said as a three eyed critter appeared the horseman slashed apart the card as a new one slid out of Rairen's deck and into his hand. "As per his effect I get one monster with 1500 attack points or less. I choose…" he slapped the card onto his disk. "Watapon."(200/300)

'_Interesting two monsters the King of Games, Yugi used himself.' _Kevin thought he then shook his head. _'I must make my dad proud, for once.' _He thought looking down at his feet.

Flashback 0-00-0

Kevin at age 8 ran into his house holding a paper, which had a large A- written on it in red ink. "Mom, Dad! Look I got my Math quiz back!" His father stepped out looking at the boy who had forgotten to take off his shoes, causing a lot of mud tracks on the carpet.

The father then took the paper and looked at it. He closed his eyes crumbling it up in his hand. Kevin gasped as his father effortlessly tossed it into the fireplace. "Clean up your mess." He said emotionlessly as he turned and walked off, leaving a crying Kevin. "And quit your crying, damned baby." He said.

End Flashback.

"Go ahead." Kevin said his voice cracking._ 'Anything that was below an A+ was just as bad as an F to him.' _He looked up his eyes darker now as he cleared his throat.

"Thank you.." Rairen said as he drew. "I sacrifice my Watapon to summon out Penumbral Soldier Lady in attack mode (2100/1400)." A lady in bronze armor, crescent moons embedded in them appeared. She flicked her blonde hair out of her face and readied for combat. "Strike down that Horseman!" she flew forward (3100/1400) "Oh and as per my monsters ability, she gains 1000 attack points when battling a 'Light' Attributed monster."

Kevin-2600

Rairen-4000

Rairen looked up to see Kevin reaction disappointed that there wasn't one, he slid two cards into his disk and closed his eyes. "Hmmm…Kevin for being 7th best, I'm not impressed. Make your move."

Kevin snapped his head up. "What?" he practically roared.

"You heard me." Rairen replied, everyone began to mutter, about how Kevin was acting and his dueling.

Kevin clutched his fist and then reached up. "My turn, Draw!" he shouted as he slashed the card out he flipped the card around looking at it. "I set this monster in defensive mode. Go ahead."

Rairen sighed as he drew his card halfheartedly. He looked up and shook his head. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin…you continue to disappoint me…what is it, cat got your deck or are you just wanting to lose." He looked ahead, Kevin looking away. Rairen simply sighed as he looked at his newest card. "Nobleman of Crossout." He said as a blonde haired warrior appeared and flew over slashing the card. Revealing a white scuba diver. (1000/0). "A Paladin Diver?"

Kevin pulled out his deck and put his other copy of Paladin Diver into his deck box. He shuffled it and put it back into his disk.

"Soldier Lady…" he pointed forward, as the lady leapt over slashing Kevin.

Kevin-500

Rairen-4000

"You going to duel…or make yourself look like an idiot."

"SHUT UP!" Kevin roared. He looked down. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I wouldn't understand what?"

"Never mind is your turn done." Kevin said as he looked at Rairen who simply nodded. Kevin reached over and slashed his card out of his deck.

'_I think there is more to this than Kevin wants us to know.' _Rairen thought, he looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Dawn who seemed to be thinking the same thing, Rairen nodded and looked ahead, his eyes full of fire and determination. "Kevin, let it go."

"Huh?" Kevin said looking up from his hand.

"You're clinging to something, let it go."

"I'm clinging to nothing!"

"Then why have you been easy pickings?" Rairen said crossing his arms over his chest. "You only have 500 life points and I haven't even summoned out my best creatures."

Kevin growled, "Quit taunting me!"

"You want to know something, I've been watching, every duel, you either faked a smile, or faked a laugh." Kevin stepped back in shock. "I want the genuine thing! What is it that makes you have to fake everything."

"I told you, its something you'd never understand!" Kevin looked at his newly drawn card then at the cards in his hand. "I first activate, Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards, then Soul Absorption. This will allow me to gain 500 life points for each monster that is removed from play. So first I remove Paladin Horseman to summon, Zeo Paladin!" Kevin shouted as he slapped the card onto his field. (1900/1900) a warrior that seemed to be a mimic of the Gold Ranger, from Power Rangers, instead of black his clothing was white and gold.

"Its Morphin Time?" Rairen mocked. Kevin growled.

Kevin-1000

Rairen-4000

"Laugh it up, I'll take this victory." Kevin returned. He looked at his other newly drawn card. Once again in an emotionless voice Kevin calmly said. "Next I summon Paladin Crusader! (2000/1000). Now Crusader attack that Soldier Lady!" a man in silver armor with a golden cross going down his breastplate appeared.

"You nuts my Lady gains 1000 attack points." (3100/1400)

"I know…but Crusader gains half of your monsters attack. (3550/1000) Silver Sword Strike!" the soldier lady fought bravely but was struck down. Kevin began to smile, as soon as he did _'Failing is for the weak, are you weak?' _Kevin's father's voice rang in his head as he shook off the smile. "Now my Crusader bids adieu, after he battles he is removed from play. Zeo Paladin direct attack!"

Kevin-1500

Rairen- 550

Rairen looked at his lifepoints and then flipped up his face down card. "I activate Damage Reflux!"

"And that does?"

"Simple when I lose more than 3000 life points in one turn, it evens out score."

Kevin groaned as his points dropped down again

Kevin- 550

Rairen-550

Kevin sighed, he looked down his hair shadowing his eyes.

Rairen began to watch Kevin, his eyebrows raised. _'What is wrong with him.' _He thought, then Kevin's shoulders began to move. _'Is he crying?'_

Kevin's head lifted up, his eyes closed laughing so hard tears were flowing down.

"So he does have emotions." Rairen stated as Kevin looked up.

"Who doesn't? I just was neglecting them…but now I'm tired of living in his shadow, I'm my own self now." Kevin said. "He may have given me these cards, and promised me to never have fail…but I don't care!" Kevin shouted up. He looked at his hand and noticed a card; his eyes bulged when he smiled. "I'll toss this little puppy face down and end my turn."

'_Now what? It must be a trap to protect him.' _Rairen thought as he drew. "This duel is over, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down card." He said as a giant wind picked up blowing apart a Paladin's Honor trap card. "So you were going to negate my attack?"

Kevin nodded.

"Well to bad, I remove my Watapon and Sangan to summon…Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!" the two called monsters appeared as a hand of light grabbed Sangan and a hand of Darkness grabbed Watapon, the hands began to swirl together as did the monsters, a beam of light shot out of the vortex as a armored soldier appeared (3000/2500).

"Finish this! My Soldier!" Rairen shouted. A dust of smoke covered Kevin's field. "Nice try Kevin, but a little late to the party."

Kevin- 450

Rairen- 550

"What?" Rairen shouted as he looked over noting the Soul Absorption. "I forgot about that…luckily my soldier can attack again!"

"Not quite, you see my Zeo Paladin, he comes with a price, when he's destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed him, well he gets sent to the graveyard."

The black luster soldier dropped his weapon falling to a knee exploding.

Rairen smiled and began to laugh. "That's a good effect, not many have destroyed my soldier…but you'll regret it." Rairen said as he placed a card face down. "Go ahead."

Kevin drew and as soon as he did a trap card flipped up. "Waboku…crap, I can't do anything this turn."

"Bingo." Rairen returned.

"I set a monster face down and once again, I'll place this little puppy face down, to keep you guessing." Kevin said looking up.

"That look in a duelists eyes, has been one of doom… But I have a way around that, Draw!" he shouted slashing a card out, he flipped it in his fingers to look at it. "I remove my Soldier Lady and my Soldier from the game."

"Don't forget…this time I gain life points."

Kevin-1450

Rairen- 550

"I know full well come fourth Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!" Rairen called as a teal dragon, with flaming red hair emerged. "Emergency Provisions will take care of my last face down. And give me 1000 lifepoints."

Kevin-1450

Rairen- 1550

"Now my great Dragon…shall we end this duel?" His dragon roared, as Rairen's life points once again dipped. The dragon powering up a blast in its mouth firing it off, then when the blast hit the middle it turned into a super nova, destroying everything on the field. "You had 3 cards in your hand two on the field, I had 2 cards in my hand and my Dragon, meaning you lose a grand total of 1800 life points."

Kevin- 0

Rairen- 550

Kevin stood on his feet his eyes covered by his hair once again, he collapsed onto his knee's. Dawn pushed through the crowd running to his aid, but stopped short when Rairen held out his hand.

"This duel, was one of the best I had…you did well, for a freshman." Rairen said softly, Kevin remained motionless.

'_Losing is the same as failing, you fail once more I will kick you to an orphanage!' _Kevin heard his father's words in his head again. _'I failed…My father…my mother and myself.'_

"Kevin?" Dawn asked as she knelt down looking into his distant eyes. "Kevin?"

"He'll be fine." Rairen said, "We all have our own demons to face, Kevin has yet to face his biggest demon." With that he turned around and walked off. _'Kevin you have friends here…remember that.'_

Dawn looked over between the two, she silently nodded as the crowd began to leave, she did as well, looking back to see Kevin force himself off and walk off slumped over.


	4. Facing Your Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.

Chapter 4: Facing the Demon

The word of Kevin's defeat spread like wildfire. The students seemed to love how Kevin choked in the middle of a duel. The door to Diago's office slid open as Kevin walked out of it, holding a paper in his hand.

Flashback

"Kevin, I told you not to lose, and you lose to some punk named Rairen!" The earpiece of the phone yelled, Kevin had to pull away to keep his hearing. Diago sitting at his desk, while Acular stood next to him, both watching Kevin's reaction, even though they could hear the

"Sorry sir." Kevin said.

"Sorry? Sorry! You'll be sorry." The voice seemed to pause and took a breath, "Lets see how far you get within this academy with out any HELP!" Kevin nodded swallowing a sob. He kept reminding himself that he had to be tough.

"That's enough Kevin, give me the phone." Diago said as Kevin handed him the phone.

"Yes, Right…alright I'll do so immediately." Diago said, he hung up the phone and looked up at Kevin. "Your father requests the Paladin cards back."

Kevin sighed as he slammed his head against the desk. _'I lose my most treasured cards in a year after I get them.' _With that Kevin undid his deck box and put the deck down. Diago handed him a slip of paper. Then nodded, Kevin smiled and stood up walking off.

End Flashback

"Kevin." Acular's voice called, Kevin stopped and looked back. "You'll be fine."

"With all do respect sir, I have no cards, I can't get very far without a deck." Then to Kevin's surprise, a deck box dropped in front of him, Kevin looked up an eyebrow raised. "What's this?"

"Some…spare cards." Acular said as he walked off. "Better pick them up."

Kevin knelt down grabbing the cards he opened the box and pulled out the top card. _'Never heard of this card…nor any of these' _he said as he inspected each and every card.

"Oh and Kevin, don't let your fathers words falter your dueling…you're a great duelist, don't think anything else."

Kevin looked up seeing no one around. He simply shrugged as he stood up putting the deck box onto his belt. _'With no help, how will I survive, my father disowned me, and I can't keep that damned bastard of my father out of my head.' _He sighed to himself. _'Yet…what he says means a lot to me.' _The next thing he knew his fist was into the wall as he quivered, more of anger than sorrow. _'I just want this to stop!' _He looked down at the paper.

I will here by represent Kevin Blast and support him with all of his needs for schooling.

Kevin sighed once again as he shook his head _'Yeah right who'd help me out?' _

Rairen walked down the hall, a girl in each arm, he looked ahead at Kevin. "Blast?" he said walking up dropping his arms from the girls' shoulders. "What's up dude?" he then noticed the note and snatched it out of his hand "Do one of you ladies have a pen?" a girl took one out of her breast pocket and held it out, Rairen clicked it spinning it on his palm before holding it in a writers position, he then signed it and walked over to Diago's door and slid it under. "There problem solved."

Kevin only now registering what was going on looked at his hand then at Rairen. "Where is my note?"

"I signed that I'd take care of ya."

"But you're a third year!"

"Don't forget it, look Blast you have great potential, plus I've been through what I just signed, a fellow student took care of me, and now its time for me to pass the torch." Rairen said with a broad smile, he walked back putting his arms around the females. "Now go out and have fun squirt."

"I'm taller than you!"

"Get going…remember who beat who."

"I was close." Kevin grumbled to himself before walking off. As soon as he got out the door he saw his fathers helicopter coming in for a landing, as Acular and Diago both walked past Kevin, Kevin clenched his fist and followed.

At the bay, Victor Blast stepped out of his helicopter he looked at the two teachers, and the boy that accompanied him, his face turned into a scowl. "Listen here boy, I told you I never wanted to see your face again." He held out his hands to Diago. "My Paladin cards."

Diago began to hold out his hand, until Kevin's hand grabbed his wrist, "Hold up there teach…Father, I challenge you to a game of duel monsters! The Winner keeps these Paladin cards!"

His father scoffed, "Boy, think of what you're saying before you say it. Didn't I tell you that I won my company and a majority of our money in a duel? I'll duel circles around you."

"Then you accept?" Kevin said.

Victor looked at the boys' eyes, he nodded. "When I win, you'll be coming back with me and going straight to an orphanage." He snapped his fingers as a three-pieced suit walked out holding a Battle City duel disk.

Unknown to the group Rairen walked up the stairs and stopped overhearing the duel. _'Kevin, you're now facing your biggest duel in your life, standing up to your old man is never easy. I know, my father was a drunk and a thief."_

Kevin took out the deck that Acular gave him and shuffled the deck _'I never really practiced with this deck…here's hoping that I will be alright.' _He straightened out the cards and was an inch away from sliding the deck into the disk when Acular's cough stopped both.

"Mr. Blast, I hope you don't want your former son to be at a disadvantage, allow him to use the Paladin cards."

"I'll win either way so give them to him." Diago looked at Acular and they both nodded as Kevin handed Acular's deck back taking back his own. He shuffled them up snapping them into his disk.

Both of the Blasts began to walk backwards, until they were a fair distance apart. Kevin drew his five as did Victor.

Victor-4000

Kevin-4000

"Lets Kick it!" Kevin said as he slashed out his sixth card. "I set this monster in defensive mode and end my turn." He looked up, his eyes full of confidence, yet inside he was scared, as scared as he was when he saw his A- paper being thrown into the flames.

Victor drew; he simply slipped the newly drawn card into the graveyard after just a glance of looking at it. "I discard this to summon The Tricky (2000/1000) but I'll sacrifice him for Jasmine, Goddess of the Waters (1500/1500)" a woman in a skimpy belly dancers outfit appeared. "And due to her effect when she is tribute summoned I can summon out two more Goddess of the Waters!" he said as two more women appeared looking like the first. "Now my first one attack!" Victor called.

"You attacked my Paladin Diver (1000/0) when he's destroyed you take 1000 points of Damage." Kevin called.

Victor-3000

Kevin-4000

"Very well, go my two lovely ladies and strike him down!" Victor calmly spoke as the goddesses nodded and flew forward both kicking Kevin in the gut.

Victor-3000

Kevin-1000

"Still clinging to false hope that you'll win?" Victor laughed. Kevin growled, Victor smirked and looked at Kevin's duel disk shaking. "I see you've come to your senses just give up."

"I will win trust me.." Kevin muttered. He drew a card and looked at it. "I set two cards face down, and summon Paladin Crusader in attack mode (2000/1000)" The knightly monster appeared.

Victor drew, then a card slid out of his graveyard. "I now get my Sinister Serpent back from my graveyard due to its special ability. Now I sacrifice my third Jasmine to summon Riana the Pyre Goddess (1500/1500) and you know what that means two more appear." As a woman appeared, a fire as her hair it didn't seem to bother her. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was shredded in the front making it a bikini top with the loose strands hanging down covering her midriff the same style for the bottom. Two more appeared next to her.

"Don't forget your Goddesses hurt each other by making each other lose 500 attack points." Kevin pointed out as the Goddesses glared at each other (1000/1500)

"Good eye boy, so I activate Fissure to destroy your Crusader. Now finish him my five Goddesses!"

"Go Negate Attack!" Kevin called sighing as the barrier blocked the two.

"Make your final move." Victor said sliding a card into his disk

Kevin smirked as he drew. "Fine I play my Card of Sanctity, so lets get drawing." He drew three cards as his father drew two. Kevin smiled as he noted the cards he just drew. "Now I play Paladin's Unite!" a white vortex opened up above head. "Now I summon my Three Flash Paladin's to the field!" as three skinny men appeared.

"Kevin you Nuts you'll take 1000 points of Damage for each of them." Rairen shouted, Kevin turned and smiled.

"True…but thanks to my Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, I don't." Kevin then slipped a card out of his hand. "Now I sacrifice my three Flash Paladin's to summon out Zoë Paladin!" (3500/4000)

"Wait when did you get her?" Victor asked "I didn't find her."

"I pulled her out of a pack two days ago." Kevin simply stated, causing everyone except his father and the suits to face fall.

Victor-5000

Kevin-1000

"Now her first ability activates giving you 2000 life points." A beautiful woman in silver armor appeared she landed next to Kevin, being slightly taller, Zoë's blue eyes looking at Victor with pure hatred in them.

Victor smirked, "What a waist, you actually had me nervous there."

"Oh…I'm not done. I activate Paladin's Core!" Kevin said sliding the last card in his hand into his duel disk

"Once again, not good enough." Victor said shaking his head, "That my boy was called 'Over-Extending' and it is very bad unless you can finish the duel."

"Oh, well did you take into account of my spell cards effect?" Kevin asked in an innocent tone. His three Flash Paladin, his Paladin Crusader and Paladin Diver appeared behind Zoë they then flew into her as her power rose (6000/4000)

"Well would be good, if I didn't have my face down, Goddesses Cross Counter!" he said as Victors trap lifted up "I sacrifice my Water Goddess and my Pyre Goddess to prevent me from taking damage with a Goddess being in Battle as well as them not being able to attack this turn."

"Well, that would be good but…I'm aiming for you." Kevin said

"How you have no cards in your hand!" Victor pointed out.

"Well on the turn my lady friend here is summoned, she can attack you directly." Kevin said then he raised his arm and pointed at Victor. "I have one thing to say to you. I'M SICK OF TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU AND I STEP OUT OF YOUR SHADOW TODAY!!" he roared as Zoë Paladin leapt forward, she drew her hilt as a laser blade appeared out of it, slashing Victor across the chest.

"D-Damn it.." Victor spoke as he looked up at Kevin who had his back turned. He held out his hand as one of the suit's tossed him a gun he clicked it as Kevin turned, Diago and Acular began to run towards Victor as a card flew by stopping the hammer. Kevin blinked as Diago and Acular grabbed the gun away holding Victor down. Rairen walked forward past Kevin. Rairen grabbed the gun and removed the card from the hammer he then took it and removed all of the bullets tossing the gun back to the men.

"You alright there squirt?" Rairen said, Kevin's eyes rolled up as he passed out. "I take that as a no."

"You haven't heard the last of me! I'll be back boy, I want my cards back." Victor roared as a police chopper flew off with him in it.

Kevin awoke, his senses coming back to him, slowly, he felt the soft bed, he heard a few voices going 'He's coming around.' And other stuff. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, seeing Dawn, Hazel, Rairen, a woman he never seen before, Acular, Diago and Vic(Who was dragged along with Hazel and Dawn).

"Welcome back Squirt." Rairen called rubbing his nose.

Kevin sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a death threat and such to you." Vic grunted.

"Well aside from that," Acular said as he put Kevin's duel disk in front of him. "You get your Paladin's back, the police agreed they belonged to you after that duel. I'm impressed, your father is a champion, and he's only been beaten a few times. I beat him, your mother beat him were the only two losses he had."

"Oh and speaking of mother." Diago interrupted, "Rairen here made a quick call and, well."

The unfamiliar woman stepped up, "I am Deloris, Rairen's mother. I have taken you under Guardianship." She said.

Dawn and Hazel smiled, "She's agreed to help you with your finances and such, Kevin you'll be able to stay." Dawn said. Kevin looked down, his hair once again covering his eyes. A single teardrop could be seen. Kevin looked up a genuine smile, the one that Rairen wanted a while back broad on his face.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

Before the moment could get any mushier, Rairen wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck and gave him a huge Noogie. "NOO!!" Kevin shouted as he squirmed around to get out of it. Once Rairen stopped, the whole room was filled with laughter (Aside from Vic who had left during the Noogie)

"I told ya I'd take care of ya squirt, and I mean it." Rairen said as he gave Kevin a thumbs up.

"You owe me a rematch!" Kevin said as he return Rairen's thumbs up. Dawn and Hazel looked between the two, then at each other as they looked back, imagining sparks between the two males.

"Boys will be Boys." the Girls said in unison, only to get a 'Hey!' from Rairen and Kevin.

Kevin looked out the window, to the calm ocean, for once he knew it didn't matter if he'd win or lose, now he could have the fun he always wanted to.


	5. Dance of the Cards

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh GX

Chapter 5: The Dance of Cards

"WHAT!?" Kevin's voice was heard. "What do you mean there's a dance tomorrow?"

Rairen scratched his cheek, a large sweat-drop behind his head. "Well, I figured you read the bulletin board."

"Who reads that?" Kevin asked as he looked at Rairen and shook his head. "Don't answer that."

It having been a week since Kevin's father was arrested, both he and Rairen have become very close friends. Kevin was more open about himself, especially with Rairen, he knew he could speak to Rairen without any hitch.

Rairen, who was once the calm and collective type, now having Kevin's trust, he was willing to goof around more with 'Squirt' as he called him (much to Kevin's displeasure).

Kevin sighed as he slouched over, "Well, I'm not going."

"Why not, it's great!" Rairen said grabbing his buddy around the neck. "Come on squirt, you're always avoiding Dawn and Hazel, its like you're girl…" Rairen trailed off as realization hit him.

Kevin felt a blush come across his cheeks. "Finish your sentence."

"Its like you're girl shy, and you are aren't you?" Rairen asked poking Kevin's cheek. "Come on admit it."

"Yes, I'm girl shy, I'm very girl shy." Kevin replied.

"Why?"

"Ugh!" Kevin said as he slipped free. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"No." Rairen said, as Kevin did a anime face fall. "Look its just a dance, what harm can it do?"

"How bout the fact I have two left feet?" Kevin said sitting up looking at Rairen out of the corner of his eye.

0-00-0

Elsewhere, Dawn held up a dress to her body, measuring it up in every aspect possible. "What do you think Hazel…should I wear the red one or the blue?" she said looking at her sister.

"Red, brings out your hair a little more." Hazel said. "So who asked you?"

"Well, I've been asked by a lot of guys but I'm waiting for one in particular."

"Who?"

"Oh, most of the students call him 'The Paladin' by now I suppose."

"Kevin Blast, no way!" Hazel said standing up running to her sister. "You two would make a great couple."

"You think so?" Dawn said looking at her sisters eyes in the mirror.

"Why not, the Royalty deck and the Paladin deck. A match made in heaven!" Hazel said as she grabbed the blue dress and held it up to her.

"So who asked you?"

"Well, I actually asked him." Hazel said as she put the dress down on the bed, while her finger began to twirl her hair. "But I'm going with Vic."

"Can't say I'm surprised, you've been stalking him for like a week."

"IT WASN'T STALKING!" Hazel replied at her sister. "We just kept meeting up at the same location."

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask Kevin…maybe I can get Rairen's help, after all he is going out with…oh whats her name."

"Oh you mean Gen?" Hazel said.

"Yeah, that's her." Dawn replied. "Gen, the numero uno third year female in the school, and yet Rairen deserves her."

"What makes you say that."

"Just because I can." Dawn replied. "Just because I can."

"So how are you going to ask Kevin?"

"By getting Rairen to have us meet." With that Dawn pulled out her PDA and began to type a short message in it.

0-00-0

"Achoo!" Kevin said rubbing his nose with his finger. This was the third time he sneezed in the last ten minutes. "Man I must be getting a cold."

"Less yapping more practicing, yeash, I didn't borrow that mannequin for nothing." Rairen said leaning back his feet kicked up on a desk.

"This is stupid, I can't dance, and it's a mannequin for Petes sake!" Kevin replied as he sighed putting his arms on the female dolls waist, muttering to himself about how ridiculous he felt.

A sudden beep got both Kevin's and Rairen's attention as both felt for their PDA's, except it was Rairen's who had the message, Rairen read it over a few times making sure he understood it right, he put his feet down and stood up. "Come on Squirt, change of plans!" Rairen spoke as he stood up, "Lets go."

"Where?" Kevin asked, he turned around to put his arms up catching his duel disk, which still nailed him in the gut. "Oof!" he coughed.

"No time come on." Rairen said as he opened the door, he looked at Kevin, who didn't appear to be on earth.

'_Why is Rairen so intent on getting me to this dance? I have really bad luck when it comes to women…it makes me feel…stupid, whenever everything is going great for me…something must stop it, like my dad. And ARG!' _Kevin never had time to finish his thought, due to an air-horn blowing in his face.

"Do I have to get a bucket of cold water?" Rairen said in a very dark tone

"Geeze!" Kevin said rubbing his ears. "Alright lets go." Kevin sighed.

0-00-0

Dawn paced back and fourth looking around, she was just in front of the lake. She looked down at her watch before looking up hearing the bush next to her rustle she jumped out of instinct, as a group of ducks walked out and got into the lake.

"Paranoia, it's a curse." Dawn said as she looked ahead of her, seeing a rather large male. Her scream filled the area.

Kevin and Rairen stopped and looked at each other before dashing off. When they got there, they saw Dawn, and a man standing over her a knife in hand. Kevin clutched his fist and dashed forward, tackling the bigger guy causing him to drop the knife into the water as well as stumble over and fall to his knees. Rairen dashed over to Dawn, checking for a pulse, he sighed softly when he found one.

The man stood up looking at the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you." Rairen said as he stepped in front of Kevin. His duel disk activated, his deck shuffled and snapped into his disk.

"You wouldn't stand a chance alone, you there!" The man said pointing to Kevin, "Join him it'll be a two for one deal."

Kevin walked next to Rairen; both looked at each other and smiled "Tag Team Time!" they shouted.

Kevin-4000

Rairen-4000

?-8000

"I go first," the mysteryman said drawing a card. "I'll go ahead and set this monster face down and end my turn."

"My move." Kevin said as he drew, looking at his hand he smiled at one card. "I activate Paladin's Unite! This card allows me to special summon my Paladin Sorceress!" he said as a woman in white robes appeared, she twirled her staff and looked at the face down card. (2000/1100) "That's all for me."

Kevin-3000

Rairen-4000

?-8000

Rairen drew and looked at his newly drawn card, he spun it around revealing it. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout, bye bye face down!" the card flipped up to reveal a Spirit Reaper before being blown away. _'Safe to say that he won't be bugging us.' _

"Next, Kevin do you mind?"

"Go right ahead!" Kevin said looking at his partner.

"I sacrifice my Partners Paladin to summon my Luminous Soldier." (2100/1400) a soldier wearing white armor, with the sun as an emblem appeared, he slashed his sword in midair before looking at the shadow-covered person. "Now attack him directly!"

Kevin-3000

Rairen-4000

?- 5900

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The man drew once again and looked at his card. "I activate Call of the Mummy, which allows me to summon out this, my Ryu Kokki (2400/2000)" a demonic looking being with bones as its body appeared. Kevin and Rairen both stepped back. "Now I normal summon my Pyramid Turtle." A large turtle that had a pyramid upon its back appeared behind the Kokki.

"Cowardly thing isn't it?" Rairen said looking at the second summoned monster.

"Rairen, can we please get back to the duel?" Kevin said.

"Now my Kokki attack!"

"When my Soldier is attacked he gains 500 extra attack points!"

"But when my monster attacks a warrior, its destroyed anyway."

Kevin-3000

Rairen-4000

?-5800

"Now, Pyramid Turtle attack the other boy now!" he said as the turtle stomped on Kevin.

Kevin-1800

Rairen-4000

?-5800

Kevin looked up and drew. "My turn." He said as he looked at the new card. "Alright I summon Paladin Dragon in attack mode!" he shouted as his dragon appeared, letting out a powerful roar. (1800/1600) "Now go for him directly my Dragon!" Kevin shouted pointing at the man. (900/1600) "Oh all he has to do is cut his attack in half."

"Sweet move Kevin!"

Kevin-1800

Rairen-4000

?- 4900

"I'm not done, you see my Dragon vanishes and leaves behind my Paladin Komodo!" Kevin called. As a white Komodo dragon appeared on his field. (900/1800). "That's all I can do."

Rairen drew and looked at his new card. "I activate my Dark World Dealings…now we each draw a card and discard one."

'_Weird card to put into a deck but it works for him.' _Kevin thought as he drew and discarded his Zeo Paladin.

The mystery man drew and discarded a card, while Rairen put his Penumbral Soldier Lady into the grave, "Now I remove my Soldier's to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!" (3000/2500) "Now then, Soldier attack his Turtle now!" Rairen shouted, as the armored soldier nodded leaping forward, slashing down the turtle, then, out of nowhere, another turtle appeared. "Soldier take care of him once more!" the soldier nodded and did a repeat performance, another Ryu Kokki took its place.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Rairen said.

The man drew and looked at his hand, "Attack his Soldier my Kokki!"

"Komodo defend!" Kevin called as the Kokki slashed apart the Paladin Komodo. "You see, my Paladin Komodo, he doesn't like other people attacking Light monsters, so he blocks for other Light creatures."

"Go ahead."

Kevin slashed the card out and looked at it. "I equip Black Luster Soldier with my Paladin's Blade!"

A new golden blade appeared, within the hands of Black Luster Soldier. (4000/2500) "Now, I set my next card face down and summon Paladin Defender in defensive mode (100/2500) a solid man of white bricks appeared. "Go."

Rairen drew and looked at his card.

In the meanwhile, Dawn groaned in pain as she sat up, she saw Kevin and Rairen dueling for her, they seemed to have the advantage, but with that, Kokki on the field victory wasn't going to be easy. She smiled faintly as she looked at Kevin.

"I activate Dimension Fusion! At the cost of 2000 life points, I can revive, my Soldier Lady and my Luminous Soldier." (2100/1400 x2) he said as the two warriors appeared "Now Luminous Soldier attack!" he shouted as once again the two monsters were destroyed. "Soldier Lady!" Rairen called as the woman nodded flying forward taking her hit at the man.

Kevin-3000

Rairen-2000

?-2700

"Black Luster Soldier!" Rairen called as he pointed his soldier flying forward slashing him

Kevin-3000

Rairen-2000

?-0

"Now get lost!" Kevin roared.

Dawn stood up and walked behind Kevin, when he turned around he found himself face to face with her, a blush coming to his face.

"Wanna go to the Dance with me?" Dawn asked in a gentle tone.

"I um…I…yeah, sure why not going to the me with you sounds good." Kevin shook his head. "I mean going to the dance with you would be awesome! So I'll swing by and get you?"

Dawn smiled as she nodded dashing off. Kevin fell backwards onto an unsuspecting Rairen.

"SQUIRT THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO GO LIMP ON ME!" Rairen roared into the air.

0-00-0

The next Day Kevin found himself in a set of casual clothing (You didn't have to wear your uniform if you didn't want to.) He had a black button up shirt with a blue one under it. He sighed as he tried to comb down his hair, not working though. "Darn it!" Kevin said, he gave up on the whole cussing thing since it was the father part in him. He let out a sigh as a knock came onto his door. "Its open!" he called back, Rairen walking in through the bathroom.

"Why can't I have a normal suite mate?" Kevin said looking up.

"Ready…this day will be like no other!"

"Yeah lets go."

When he got to the female dorms he gulped as he saw Dawn, even Rairen had a bit of trouble keeping his eyes in his sockets.

Dawn's hair was neatly tied into a ponytail, with it being braided it hung over her right shoulder, as the dress seemed to fit her curves extremely well.

"Ready?" Dawn asked as Kevin simply nodded, to stunned to speak, he then shook himself out of his daze and held out his hand allowing Dawn to grab it and he escorted her down the stairs. "What a gentleman." She said softly, causing Kevin to blush.

'_Don't lose it Kevin.' _Rairen encouraged mentally.

After a half an hour of waiting, the students were finally allowed into the dance room (Lunch Room without the tables), Rairen walked off with his date, as Dawn looked at Hazel who was dancing with Vic.

Dawn grabbed Kevin's wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor. It took Kevin a while before he got the rhythm and danced along. He smiled once more for once thinking, that everything will be okay, and that nothing could go wrong.

Soon a slow song came as Kevin put his hands on her waist but Dawn didn't think so, this guy dueled for her, she took his hands putting them all the way around her before she rested her head on his chest her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced silently for the remainder of the night.


	6. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

Kevin sat at his desk, his thoughts lingering on the dance that just got over a few hours ago, while he was still troubled. _'Who was that weird man that tried to mess with Dawn? Why was he here?' _

0-00-0

Elsewhere, a boy sitting at the wheel of a speedboat caught a glimpse of Duel Academy. _'I will finally take back the cards you stole from me Rairen!' _he thought to himself, his silver bangs beating against his face. He wore a zipped up black leather jacket with a matching colored duel disk on his arm. He pulled up onto a sandy shore and walked towards the school building.

0-00-0

Rairen ran out of a screaming Kevin's room, after shooting some silly string on Kevin, he laughed to himself, Kevin giving chase.

"I'm going to murder you Rairen!" Kevin shouted, he noticed Rairen look back before making a sharp turn. Kevin ran smack dab into a wall. "Ow…" he said in a pitiful moan falling down.

0-00-0

The leather-covered boy, walked up to a couple of students, one wearing blue the other red. _'Hmmm…those outfits are atrocious.' _He thought to himself. "Excuse me." He said getting the two students attention, he held out a photo showing a picture of Rairen. "Any of you seen this gentleman?"

The two students bust out laughing. "Who hasn't seen him? He's one of the best duelists here, after all he uses those Envoy beings."

The student's eyebrow twitched, he took a long sigh and looked ahead, calming down. "Where might I find him at?" he said in his proper tone.

"You related to him?" the one in red spoke.

"I'm acquainted with him, one might say." He spoke once again.

"Well, he lives in the Obelisk blue dorms." The one in blue said as well. The boy in leather walked past the two heading towards the dorm.

"You're troubles will be rewarded." He said as he vanished into the brush. The two students looked at each other and one pulled out his PDA.

'Rairen, a student is looking for you, he has silver hair and a black leather jacket. Just a heads up.'

0-00-0

Back in his room, Rairen read the message and looked out the window, his expression changed. _'Silver hair, leather, could it be…' _he walked off grabbing his duel disk and deck _'I guess its time we settle our old score, Baby Jake.'_ Rairen thought to himself as he closed his room door behind him.

0-00-0

Jake stepped out of the forest looking straight at the door, where Rairen stood his arms crossed. "Ah, so you decided to stop running?"

"I never ran." Rairen protested.

"Like hell you didn't." Jake spat as he pulled out his deck. "I'm going to take you out now!" he shouted.

"Not here…there." Rairen said he then pointed to the main campus building. "There." Both looked at each other as they walked forward side by side at the same pace. Jake appeared to be the same age as Rairen they almost looked identical except for the hair and attire.

Kevin sat at his desk nursing his pride (or what remained of it after he ran into the wall) he noticed movement outside from the corner of his eye, he looked out seeing Rairen with another guy. "Rairen?" he muttered as he got up and followed them

Once at the Obelisk arena, both duelists walked to the opposite ends and activated their duel disks. "If I win Rairen, you give me what should've been mine!" both unaware that Kevin slipped into the stands.

"And if I win, you'll accept that I won them fair and square and leave me alone!"

"Game on!" they shouted.

Jake-4000

Rairen-4000

"I go first!" Jake shouted he looked at his hand and smiled darkly. "I activate not one but two Dark Designator cards!" Jake called as the same card appeared next to each other. "How this works is that I call out two card names, if you have them in your decks add them to your hand." Jake tapped his chin and smiled. "I called Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End."

Rairen snarled a bit as he pulled out his deck adding the declared cards into his hand.

"Oh and I now activate another two spell cards, both of them D.D. Designator." Jake said again, "Now, the two cards I declare are"

"I know what you're going to declare." Rairen snapped as he slid his two Envoy monsters into his deck box. Kevin winced at his friend, who was usually cheerful.

"Very well, I activate Reasoning." Jake said as another spell card appeared. "Now you guess a level and then I draw a few cards, what happens depends on the level of my monster that I pick up."

"Very well I choose level four." Rairen said.

Jake smirked as he picked up discarding various spell cards into his graveyard as he picked up the fifth card. "Nope it's a level five monster called Kiryu, now I summon it!" he shouted as a red dragon appeared looking menacingly at Rairen. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Jake said

"Over-Extending your hand isn't a smart way to start off a duel." Rairen said as he drew. He looked at the card, it appeared to be a red dragon, _'I'll use you later.' _He promised the card sliding it into his hand. "I summon out Sangan in defensive mode." He shouted, as a brown critter appeared looking around with its three eyes. "Now then Jake just surrender, I don't want to humiliate you again."

"You humiliated me by taking what I should have won!" Jake shouted. "Its not fair, I had the best chance…"

Flashback

"Welcome one and all." A man said on a stage, next to him was a jar full of tickets. A younger Jake who sat next to Rairen, Jake had about 20 tickets, while Rairen had two. "To today's raffle. We are about to draw two tickets for our top prizes, two extremely rare Duel Monster Cards, a Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and his counterpart the Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

Jake smugly smirked. "Listen Rairen, if I win those two cards and then some, I'll give you anything else I win."

"Thanks Jake you're my best bud!" Rairen said smiling as both of them pounded their elbows together.

"The first ticket is, number 291." The announcer said. Jake searched through his twenty tickets, while Rairen looked at his first one, he gasped.

"I won!" Rairen shouted as he ran forward, Jake looked at him growling, watching the announcer hand him the card.

"I hate you Rairen." Jake muttered "I'll win the second one." He said to himself again.

"Okay, the next number is…number 313." The announcer said. Rairen stopped looking at the other ticket, he looked up and held it up, the Announcer looking at him then the ticket number and nodded handing him the second prize.

"DAMN IT!" Jake shouted standing up on his chair. "This isn't fair, Rairen. I want those cards!"

End Flashback

Rairen stood there his face hadn't changed showing any sign of emotion since the memory began. "So you blame me because I was lucky?"

"I blame you for not trading them!" Jake said in a growl.

"You were cussing me out, as well as trying to buy them off of me."

"You were poor I was doing you a favor!"

"I was many things but poor wasn't one of them, sure we had to go without food for a while. I still made it through."

Jake growled and slashed his card out of his disk. "Silence, I will not be made a fool of! Now…I activate my face down Pot of Greed!" he said drawing two cards. "Next I summon Dark Blade." (1800/1500) A dark knight appeared wielding two swords he turned his head to the red dragon, while the dragon nodded flying up flipping around and the Knight mounted the dragon. "As you can tell I united my two monsters, my blade gaining 900 extra attack points." (2700/2400) "Attack that Sangan!" he shouted.

"Now I call out Watapon!" Rairen shouted as he slapped the card onto his disk, a pink fluff ball appearing.

Jake just simply growled. "Go."

Rairen drew and looked at the card. "Jake…I felt bad about-"

"Shut it!" Jake shouted.

Rairen lowered his head his free fist clenched, he looked up his eyes showing determination. "I offered you peace, you spit in my face, fine, No more mercy." He flipped a card out of his hand and flipped it around "I use my own Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Now Lightning Vortex will destroy your rider and dragon!" he said discarding another Watapon card into his graveyard.

Kevin who had been watching the duel for some time was astonished, _'Rairen, your more skilled than you let me know.' _He thought.

"Now I sacrifice my Watapon to summon out a card you gave me!"

"You mean the.."

"That's right, Say hello to your former Dragon, I summon you out White Horned Dragon!" a ferocious red dragon appeared, a long white horn sticking out of his head (2200/1400)

"I gave you that card, the day after your father was sentenced 10 years in prison." Jake said shaking.

"Yes but did you know that he hung himself a year ago?" Rairen said his arms crossed. Kevin and Jake gasped in unison. "Now White Horned Dragon activate your ability remove his two Dark Designator, a DD Designator, Pot of Greed and Reasoning!" feint images of the cards appeared as the horn grew longer and longer (3700/1400)

"I'll still live with three hundred life points." Jake said with a smile that faded when he noticed Rairen shaking his head.

"Jake, I'm grateful that you were my friend…and I thank you, this card…he represents you, Strong, Loyal, Brave until the end…as my two Envoy monsters represent my Mother and my Father before he reduced himself to being drunk, beating my mother and stealing." He said pulling the two cards looking at them.

'_Man and I thought I had it bad.' _Kevin thought, he looked over at Jake, who was quivering.

"I activate the spell card known as Rush Recklessly!" Rairen called as the dragon glowed with a golden aura. (4400/1400) "Now end this!" Rairen called.

Jake had his fingers on a card, he looked down _'I never knew they meant that much to you…'_ the blast engulfed him, _'I'm sorry…Rai.' _

Rairen-4000

Jake-0

The single card fell out of his hand, revealing a Kuriboh card.

Rairen looked over, noticing Kevin; he gave him a nod before walking over to Jake. "You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your father." Jake said as Kevin came and joined the group. "Whose he?"

"Ah, Squirt meet Jake, Jake Squirt." Rairen said, Kevin did a face fall.

"Stop calling me Squirt!" Kevin roared as Rairen and Jake busted out laughing. Kevin sighed as he looked down. "I need a vacation." He mumbled as he felt Rairen's arm go around his neck, giving him his traditional Noogie. "Not again!" Kevin shouted out as he squirmed his way out only to receive a Noogie from Jake as well.

**0-00-0**

Kevin: Hey everyone Kevin here, While Jake and Rairen reminise, we are greeted by that mystery man. Now I'm dueling him to discover who he is and wat he wants with me...Don't miss The Way of The Paladin Chapter 7! Later.


	7. The Game Is Afoot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.

Kevin: I do!

Lawyer: (Walks up dragging Kevin off)

Kevin: I was kidding!

Me: (Sighs shaking my head) neither of us Own Yugioh GX but I do own the Paladin cards

Chapter 7: The Game is Afoot

Kevin sat on a cliff, since that man attacked Dawn his mind kept jogging around the thought of who that man was. Why was he here? And better yet, what would have happened if he and Rairen didn't show up?

"Hey there you are." Kevin's head snapped up when the voice reached his ear, he turned around looking at Dawn; she was in a black silk nightgown with her Obelisk Blue vest on unzipped. "Rairen and Jake are worried sick."

"I didn't know they became my parents." Kevin said only to get smacked upside his head for his sarcasm. "Hey!"

"Jake enrolled here yesterday and Rairen cares Kevin, you and him are a lot a like." Dawn said, she sighed when she saw Kevin wasn't going to move,(Due to the fact he was petrified that Dawn was this close to him) she moved next to him sitting down. Afterwards she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her arms on them. "So what's on your mind?"

"Stuff." Kevin said trying to keep his composure; he flinched when he saw her hand go up to smack him again. "I was just wondering who that guy was that attacked you the night before the dance." Kevin got out as Dawn put down her hand.

"I've been wondering that too." She said, she looked at Kevin, and shivered at the cool breeze that blew. Kevin seeing it out of the corner of his eye removed his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Dawn reached around pulling it closer to her. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Kevin said looking ahead a bright blush on his face that he was trying to hide. He was lucky his mother had knocked a lot of sense into him about how to treat a lady, something his father could never live up to do. "Why are you in your nightgown anyway."

"I told you, Rairen sent me a message that you were gone and we are looking for you." Then a thought occurred to her. She reached inside her pocket pulling out her PDA and typed the message saying she found him.

Rairen (Who arrived when she did he just hid in the shadows) saw her pull the PDA out and pulled his own out muting it, he watched from the shadows of the trees behind them. _'Well, what do we have here?' _he thought to himself, smiling evilly at how many ways he could Blackmail Kevin for this. He turned his PDA sideways and began to take Photo's with it.

"Anything you could tell me about him?" Kevin said.

"I didn't get to see his face." Dawn said, as she looked at Kevin, who groaned, not having seen the man's face either. "He seemed familiar though." She said to herself.

Rairen put his PDA away; he was about to leave when he turned around seeing a hand chop his neck knocking him out before he could even react. Rairen's unconscious body fell to the floor causing the bush to rustle.

Dawn yelped reaching over clutching Kevin's sleeve. Kevin looked down at her then ahead, seeing the same figure as the other guy. "You!" Kevin growled standing up.

The tall man (Kevin's head was level to the man's chest) stepped forward his hair brunette hair combed back into a ponytail. He had dark blue eyes that pierced into Dawns as realization hit her. "So you finally recognize me, eh?" he said. Kevin looked back at Dawn who was clutching to his shirt behind him. Which made Kevin wonder, she was never this terrified. (At least not that he seen)

"You-you're Luke Williams." She said her voice shaking with fear.

"Bingo." Luke said with a smile, "and you were suppose to be my wife."

"I will have no part with you!" Dawn called. "You nearly killed my sister and tried to rape me!" she said.

"All in the past." Luke said. "Didn't you hear? I wasn't sentenced, not enough evidence." He ran a finger through his hair. "But I'm not here to reminisce I'm here to take out this boy!" he said pointing his finger at Kevin.

Kevin looked back at Dawn; he knew he was missing something for her to be that afraid. "Dawn, I need you to be strong. I know this guy hurt you in the past."

"Far from it!" Luke laughed out. "She didn't tell you the kinds of things I done. My favorite pastime was to tie her down and hold a lit candle to wherever I pleased."

"You burned her!"

"No, but I was close enough to see her writhe in pain trying to avoid it. Very entertaining."

Kevin growled, he couldn't take anymore of this. He raised his arm to activate his duel disk, but it occurred to him that he left it in his dorm room. He looked up helpless. "Note to self: always carry Duel disk around."

Rairen stood up from his hiding spot, he was to weak to duel, and he took off his duel disk and threw it over Luke's shoulder and onto Kevin's wrist. A startled Kevin looked down at the disk then looked up and activated it putting his deck in.

"Never again will you hurt her!" he shouted "I'll make sure of it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Luke said as he drew his hand.

Kevin- 4000

Luke- 4000

Luke drew his first card and looked at his hand. "I summon out this Vorse Raider! (1900/1200) Next I activate a spell card, it's called Quick Summon so Say hello to my Mad Dog of Darkness" (1900/1400) a menacing looking monster appeared, as well as a large dog. "Oh the fun I'll have with this, I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess! This card will skip your turn and allow me to continue mine."

"Wait what!" Kevin said as Dawn gasped.

"Let me put it to you this way, ATTACK!" Luke roared as the two monsters flew forward slashing Kevin then the dog jumped up biting his arm.

Kevin- 200

Luke-4000

"One turn and I already dealt you more than 3000 life points worth of damage." Luke said grinning.

Kevin covered the bite wound and used the arm with a duel disk to cover where Vorse raider slashed him. "Man…"

"Wondering why it hurt, I enhanced the pain mechanism in my monsters. Meaning that they feel like they are really there, I'm surprised I don't see you bleeding from it." Luke chuckled.

"I hate Sadists!" Kevin growled looking up. Luke looked over with his eyebrow cocked. "Tell me is your turn done?"

"Not quite I'll set this card face down, and end my turn." Luke said looking down at the card. _'My victory is unavoidable boy, just give up.' _

Kevin slashed his next card out of his duel disk and looked at it, "A personal favorite, Paladin Crusader!" a knight in glistening silver armor appeared (2000/1000). "Now combine with Paladin Blade!" (3000/1000)

"That's a powerful monster…" he looked at Kevin, who glared with pure hatred. "But Its not like it'll matter."

"We'll see!" Kevin said as he pointed forward. "Attack!"

"Go Shrink!" Luke said as the face down card flipped up. "Thanks to this card, I can now cut your monsters attack in half." (1500/1000)

"Yeah but it gains half of the attack of your Vorse Raider!" (2450/1000)

"Slight miscalculation on my part."

Kevin-200

Luke- 3450

Dawn looked at Kevin, shaking her head.

"Well now you're defenseless." Luke said as he looked at his hand. _'My darkness powerhouse deck is unstoppable!' _"Since Crusader Paladin is removed from play after it attacks."

"I know that!" Kevin said. He looked at his hand and set a card face down and looked up.

Luke drew and looked at his hand, "Hmmm decisions, decisions…I summon Archfeind Soldier in attack mode (1900/1500)" a menacing fiend appeared ready to battle.

"I activate Soul of the Paladin!" Kevin called as Paladin Crusader appeared between Kevin and the monsters. "Here is how it works, I select one monster that has been removed from play, and at the cost of it being removed permanently I negate your battle phase for this turn."

"Interesting…I can see why the guy who hired me to take you out wanted these cards of yours." Luke said.

"Excuse me?" Kevin said with his eyebrow raised.

"Heh, didn't you know? Aside from being a Sadist, I'm also a bounty hunter, and there is a large bounty on your head boy!" Luke said pointing his finger at Kevin. "And I intend to get that reward. Its your move."

Kevin gulped. He reached down towards his deck and slashed the card out. He glanced at the card momentarily and then looked ahead. A white dragon appeared before him roaring. "Paladin Dragon attack mode (1800/1200) I then set two cards face down." He said as two brown backed cards appeared. "Now Paladin Dragon attack his Vorse Raider!"

"What!?" Luke called.

"Kevin are you trying to lose?" Dawn and Rairen said in unison.

"Nope, I'm activating this, its called Paladin's Rush!" a spell card appears showing Paladin Horseman charging at a Dark Paladin. "This card will give my Dragon 2000 extra attack points, the only downside is good bye my next two draw phases. Now take out that Soldier!" (3800/1200)

Luke-1550

Kevin-200

"Nice play boy, but now you're in deep water." Luke said as he drew. He looked at his card and laughed. "I summon Giant Org!" he called, as a massive monster appeared a club ready. (2200/0) "Take out that dragon."

"Reveal face down card, Paladin's Energy!" Kevin shouted as it showed the Paladin's all linked by a soul line. "This will increase my monsters attack points by 300 for each face up monster on my side of the field." (2100/1200)

Luke-1550

Kevin-100

"Now Paladin Komodo come fourth in defensive mode." (700/1800) a white scaled lizard appeared. "You see when my Paladin Dragon is taken off the field, by any means, I can summon this guy."

Dawn sighed; she thought he was a goner for a second. _'He's hanging in there but how much longer can he hold out?' _

Luke scoffed as he pointed to it. "Attack!"

"Not so fast there Luke, I activate Paladin Bounds" Kevin called as the trap flipped up the artwork shown a transparent Zoë Paladin with a Paladin Sorceress in front of her "Paladin Komodo return to my deck and I can now summon out Veratech Paladin. (0/0)" a machine looking warrior appeared. "You see, Paladin Bounds allows me to pull a monster back into my deck and special summon another one, but that monster has to have a lower level and lower attack and defense points."

"Then I'll take that card out!" he said as the dog flew over taking a bite out of the monster.

"Thank you, when Veratech Paladin is destroyed, I draw up to four cards." He said drawing his cards.

"Nice move Kevin." Dawn shouted, Kevin looked back flashing her a thumbs up. "Now I can't draw but given this hand I won't need to." He said, as he looked the cards over, he had one option left. It was the top card, showing a CODE as the picture with a shadowy figure in the background.

"Alright I begin by playing this Paladin's Courage! So Veratech Paladin returns to the field in attack mode." Kevin said as the said monster appeared. "Now then I activate Paladin's Option. Allowing me to search for one Paladin monster from my deck." Kevin pulled out his deck and searched through adding the one monster he needed to win. "Finally I play Paladin's Defense, putting my monster into defensive mode." He said as the Veratech monster knelt down its card appearing below it.

"What are you up to?" Luke roared. Kevin looked up and smirked. He had two cards in his hand, he took one out and slid it into his disk. He then slashed his free arm over the card.

"Ending this duel. Reveal, C.O.D.E. Paladin!" Kevin called as his graveyard began to glow, "First I need to remove, Paladin's Courage, Paladin's Option, Paladin's Defense, finally Paladin's Energy."

As each card was removed the letter on the card lit up, finally the whole card began to glow as Kevin lifted the final card in his hand and slapped it down on his disk, as a bright light shot out from his duel disk blinding Luke.

When the light died down, a soldier looking warrior stood with two bullet belts around his chest, a few grenades strapped to his waist, two Desert Eagles in his hand ready for action. "Meet S.W.A.T. Paladin." (2500/2100)

"Nice monster there to bad I will survive."

"We'll see." Kevin said as he pointed to the Mad Dog of Darkness. "Put that puppy down!"

SWAT Paladin nodded in response and held out his guns sending off several rounds of gunshots. The dog was enveloped and shattered.

Luke- 950

Kevin-100

'_No matter, all I need to do is use my Brain Control to take over that monster and attack him for the win.' _Luke thought to himself.

"Oh and did I forget to mention." Kevin began as SWAT Paladin pulled a Grenade and pulled the pin throwing it. "That when my monster destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monsters attack."

"What?" Luke said as the Grenade landed at his feet.

"Tell whoever hired you, I'll be waiting!" Kevin finished as the Grenade exploded.

Luke-0

Kevin-100

Kevin raised his hand his open palm facing him, "End…" he began closing his hand into a tight fist. "Game!" he finished, the holograms faded as Kevin fell back, into the arms of the girl who was previously haunted by Luke. She held him up for three seconds before going to her knees.

"Kevin?" she asked, only to hear a light snore from him. Rairen ran over and looked at him. "He's fine just exhausted." She said smiling lightly. Rairen looked over at the unconscious form of Luke.

"That was some comeback." Rairen said to her, the girl simply nodded.

"Its not easy to start a duel with 3800 life points between the two scores." She added, they looked down at Kevin who had a grin on his face. _'Kevin, this is twice now.' _She thought to herself.

**0-00-0**

Hey everyone Dawn here. While Kevin takes a nap, two Bounty Hunter Siblings come in to get Kevin, while an unknown ally and I take them on in a Tag duel.

_Check it out in Chapter 8 of The Way of the Paladin_


	8. The Zang Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, the created cards are mine…as is Kevin, Dawn, Rairen

Kevin-ZzZzZz

Me: I get some peace and quiet now. Sweet!!

Chapter 8: The Zang Siblings

Dawn exited the Obelisk blue men's dorms looking at her sister whose face was on the PDA, "He's resting now."

"Well that's good, I never expected your ex-fiancée to return." Her sister replied.

"Hey, Lady Dawn." Jake said as he ran up behind her, dressed in a Slifer Red Jacket. "Allow me to escort you back to your dorm."

Dawn gave Jake an odd look, then looked out. "Very well, with what happened to Kevin, I guess it would be what he wanted." She said to herself, she looked over at Jake and smiled.

Meanwhile inside Kevin's room, Kevin slept peacefully.

0-00-0

Dream

0-00-0

A Kevin around the age of 12 and a little girl appearing around Kevin's Age both sat at a swing set, Kevin looked a little depressed.

The girl got off her swing she had shoulder length blonde hair, wore a pink shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts. She shook her head "I can't believe he said that." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"That isn't the half of it Thia." Kevin said to the girl. She gave him a questionable look. He groaned, "He wants me to go live his dream."

"Well what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked. Kevin looked away blushing. "Tell me."

"Nah, you'll laugh." Kevin said attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Try me." She said pushing Kevin, right out of his swing. She walked around sitting down her head hovering over his. Kevin attempted to fight back a blush, but he failed, Thia giggled at the younger males blush.

"Alright, I want to be a duelist." Kevin admitted, shyly.

"Don't let your father tell you how to live your life." She admitted. Kevin nodded, agreeing with her. He didn't know what it was about her but she always knew the thing to say to make him feel better.

"Thia?" Kevin began; he looked down out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kevin asked, he mentally slapped himself, that isn't what he wanted to say.

"Um…I haven't decided yet." She admitted.

0-00-0

End Dream

0-00-0

Kevin rolled over, he sighed softly to himself, letting out a soft smile.

Elsewhere, two ships , pulled up on the beach. A male and Female both got off. "Sister, is this the place."

"Yes brother, we shall find those cards bring them back, along with the boy." The female said, she looked over at her brother, He wore a black button up collared shirt as well as black slacks. He had short crimson hair, his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Sister, we have to locate him pronto." He said, he looked over at his sister, long crimson hair, soft blue eyes. She had a black button up shirt the top three buttons undone showing her cleavage. She wore tight leather pants that made her one of the ideal woman in every mans dream.

"I don't care what he says Jake..Kevin is one of the better." They heard.

"Quick hide." Both said at the same time, they both ducked behind two boulder sized rocks. There they saw two people Male and Female.

"Brother, is that the guy? Something Blast." The sister asked, her brother looked at her with a nod. They then leapt out, landing in front of the pair. Much to Jake's pleasure, when the two landed, Dawn clutched Jakes blazer with a shriek.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

"Oh, we are duelists of the extreme." The male said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now you'll face us as a team!" the female said.

"Please don't tell me they're like the Para-Dox brothers." Jake said with a sigh.

"HA, You match us with those two clowns…you must be joking." The male said.

"Those two clowns can't hold a candle to our dueling skills." The female said, she looked over at her brother, "Now Kevin Blast we challenge you to a duel." They said pointing to Jake.

"What!?" Jake began as Dawn stepped forward.

"Run Kevin, I'll take on these jokers." Dawn said as Jake got the idea.

'Ah good Idea lady Dawn, the diversion tactic, cleaver but what if it back fires?' He nodded, "You sure?" he asked her, a nod being his reply he turned around and dashed off.

"You think you can take on two?" The female said.

"Then you are a huge fool." The male replied as Dawn sighed shaking her head.

"Then she may need a tag partner." A female said walking out, she wore the uniform for the females except her attire was yellow. Her honey-blonde hair rolled down to her lower back, her eyes soft and sweet. "but before we begin…" she said as she activated her duel disk, putting her deck in. "What are your names."

"Van Zang!" the male said.

"Su Zang!" The female said.

"Excellent. Now lets begin." The mystery Ra said. She drew six cards signifying she was going first.

Zang Siblings- 8000

Dawn & ?- 8000

"I begin with this. Graceful Charity, now I draw three, and discard these..they're called Phantom Beast Cross-wing!" she said pitching two copies of the same card. "Next I think I'll play this, its called Polymerization, I fuse my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with my Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast in attack mode." She called as the new creature appeared, two heads upon its back, one of Gazelle and the other resembling Berfomet but with more of a goat feature. (2100/1800)

'A monster the King of Games used. Cool!' Dawn thought to herself, she looked over at her opponents.

"Now!" Van shouted as he drew, he looked over his hand and smiled. "I summon my Black Stego in attack mode." He shouted as a large stego appeared letting out a roar. (1200/2000) "That's all for me."

"I play.." Dawn began as she drew "Queen's Knight in defensive mode." She said as a blonde warrior with red armor appeared (1500/1600) "Then one card face down."

"Fine, I summon my Cyber Phoenix in defensive mode and I place three cards face down." She said as she looked at the Ra yellow.

"Very well." The Ra female said as she drew. She looked over her card and then placed it on the field. "I summon Phantom Beast Wild-Horn in attack mode." She began as a Minotaur dressed in ancient Greek armor. He looked over at his opponents with a snort. (1700/0) "Now attack that Black Stego Chimera!" she began as the double headed beast lept up.

"I activate Shift!" Su said one of her face down traps activating. "Now you target my Cyber Phoenix." She said as the Beast turned in mid air pouncing the mechanized Machine. "Now I draw a card." She said as she drew. "What luck, I activate Byroad Sacrifice, so now I can summon this, my Cyber Ogre." She said as a large machine appeared hunching over. (1900/1200) "Now your Wild-Horn can't destroy either of our monsters."

"I beg to differ, you see, with a Cross-Wing in the Graveyard, all of my Phantom Beast gain 300 attack points…see where I'm going?"

"She has two so that would be 600 extra attack points!" Van gasped.

"correct! Now attack that Stego! Wild-Horn Slash!" the girl called as the stego tried to fight back but it was futile.

Zang- 7700

Dawn & ?- 8000

"No, my beast…you'll pay for that!" Van shouted as he drew. "I play this Des Feral Imp!" he began as a dino looking monster appeared, "Then I play the spell card, Ultra Evlolution, I sacrifice my Imp to summon Super Conductor Tyrano!" he began as a huge cybernetic Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared. (3300/1400) "Now take out that Phantom Beast Wild-Horn!" he began as the Dino charged forward.

"Not so fast I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Dawn said as a barrier blocked the monsters attack.

"You pest." Van growled. Dawn drew looking over her options.

'No good I don't have anything…what do I do?' She said as she realized a card in her hand, she looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye. 'It's a risk I hope she'll work with.' "I activate my Card Destruction spell. Now we each discard our cards in our hand, and in return, we get a fresh new hand." She said as her partner smiled. "Now I summon King's Knight in attack mode, and with both King's and Queen's Knight I can summon my Jack's Knight!" she began as the two male warriors appeared. (1600/1400) (1900/1000) "Now I play the spell Riryoku, taking half of your Dino's attack and adding it to my Queen's Knight."

"Why not your Jack's Knight?" Van asked her.

"You'll see, Queen's Knight attack!" Dawn called as the female warrior leapt up.

"Sister Help me!" Van shouted as the female looked down.

'My Face down is a spell.' She thought. She lowered her head not able to help her partner.

Zang- 6200

Dawn & ?- 8000

"You witch!" Van said.

"Been there done that got the t-shirt," Dawn replied as she pointed at the Ogre. "Jack's Knight take care of it!" she shouted.

"Not quite, my Ogres always have each others backs, so by discarding one, I can negate your attack." Su said sliding a card into her duel disk, "And as an added bonus, my Ogre gains 2000 attack points, pretty cool right?" she said with a sly smirk (3900/1200)

"I place this last card face down and end my turn."

"Good, now watch a real monster in action!" Su said as she drew looking over her hand. "I Activate my face down, Monster Reincarnation, I ditch my Cyber Esper, and get Ogre back.." she said holding the card around, the two Duel Academy students nodded confirming the card. "Next I play…Power Bond!" she flipped the card around. "Now I fuse my Ogres to form the all powerful Cyber Ogre #2!" she said as the machine appeared its two arms keeping its body up (2600/1900) "and as an interesting side note, my Power Bond doubles its attack strength. (5200/1900). "Now attack that Wild Horn!" she shouted pointing out the biggest threat.

"No you don't I activate Covering Fire!" Dawn shouted, "This card will power up Wild Horns attack by the power of my Jack's Knight!" (4500/0)

"Nice try but my monster now gains half of Wild Horns…wait shouldn't it be at 4200?"

"When my partner played Card Destruction, my third Cross Wing was discarded." The unknown Ra said again.

Back in Kevin's room, Kevin shifted uncontrollably, still in dreamland

0-00-0

Dream (again)

0-00-0

Kevin leaned against a pole Thia, whose hair had grown down passed her shoulders now. She gazed out her blue eyes full of sorrow. "What's wrong Thia?" Kevin asked her. She let out a sad sigh and looked at him.

"Kevin, I'm moving to America." Thia sighed as Kevin gasped looking at her.

"You can't move!" Kevin said before he looked down. "Thia…I-" Kevin never finished, his face was bright red, his eyes were almost out of his sockets, realizing what was going on. She had him embraced in her arms, kissing him.

"Good bye Kevin." She said as she ran off, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kevin stood dumb founded, before he realized she was gone.

Then the whole Playground started to shake, as Kevin heard his name shouted.

0-00-0

End of the Dream

0-00-0

"WAKE UP KEVIN DAWN NEEDS YOU!" Jake said shaking the sleeping boy. Kevin let out a soft groan, as he sat up. "What?"

"Come on!" Jake said as he pulled Kevin out of his bed. "Dawn is dueling against two Hunters…she needs you!"

"What!? Why didn't you say so." Kevin said as he pulled on his blazer and Jeans before dashing out the door.

0-00-0

Back at the Duel.

0-00-0

"Oh well more damage to ya!" Su said as the mechanical monster lunged forward. (7450/1900) "Now I play the spell card Limiter Removal Doubling my monsters attack once again!" (14900/1900) "You lose!"

The field was covered in smoke, but when it cleared, the Minotaur still stood.

"Impossible!" both Van and Su shouted.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Thanks to you partner, you saved us by putting this in my Graveyard, Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus." The Ra female said holding up the card. "You see thanks to this card, I just remove it and we take no damage or my Phantom Beast isn't destroyed." She explained.

"No, now we have no monsters!"

"Nor Spells or Traps and we're wide open!" Van finished.

"Correct…now then…" The Ra female said as she drew. "I play this, my second Phantom Beast Wild-Horn!" she said as another took the next to the first one's place. "Like the first my Phantom Beast gains 900 points." (2600/0) "This is the end Go Chimera, and my Two Wild-Horns finish them off!"

Total Damage- 7300

Zang- 0

Dawn and the Ra- 8000

Dawn looked at the lifepoint counter, how did they get by with all of their life points in tact? She looked at her partner who calmly put her deck away. The two Zang siblings blinked and dashed off rapidly not wanting to get caught.

"Thanks…but what is your name?" Dawn asked as the second female blinked.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you my name." she replied scratching her chin. "My name is…"

"CYNTHIA!" Kevin's voice came as he stood behind the duo, his mouth agape.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "K-Kevin?"

**0-00-0**

**Jake: hey everyone this is Jake, So the two child hood friends reunite, see what happens to them in the next chapter, Chapter 9: The Reunion of Destiny. Until then.**


End file.
